


?

by i_like_your_shoelaces



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Kinda?, M/M, Mark is whipped, Multi, Pining, Poetry, hes just a gay mess, not together sadly, short but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_your_shoelaces/pseuds/i_like_your_shoelaces





	?

You know that feeling, when your music in your earbuds is loud enough, that is just fills everything. No outside sound can get it. You only hear the music and it consumes your mind. Almost as if the bass drop is a wave crashing down and flooding into your head. You just feel… surrounded and safe.

Mix that with the feeling of laying in the sun on a cold day. The air around you washes over your skin, but the heat from the sun makes everything underneath so warm. You feel calm, and just feel the brightness.

With the giddiness of laughing so hard, you can barely breathe. Grabbing onto whatever is near you or slapping your hand on the table. Gasping between chuckles, trying to explain why you are so happy, but you can’t. You can just feel it and enjoy it.

Take out the feelings of anxiety. All the stress of responsibilities and fear of the future. Remove the weight of the world from your shoulders.

That is how Mark felt when he was with Donghyuck.

There were no butterflies in his stomach, only a slight ache from laying in one position too much because Donghyuck was asleep on him, and Mark didn’t want to wake him.

Mark’s skin didn’t tingle when Donghyuck touched him, it only yearned to lean into the touch, or grab his hand and hold it.

When Donghyuck walks in the room, Mark’s breath doesn’t hitch. Probably because if Donghyuck walked into a room, Mark was either leading or following him. They rarely left the others sight when they didn’t have to.

All of this Mark feels for Donghyuck. Intensely too. Words could never even begin to describe the adoration Mark held for the younger boy.

He just had a lot of trouble showing this.

Donghyuck on the other hand wore his heart on his sleeve. More like as a message written in Sharpie on his forehead.

Donghyuck showed his love for others physically. Very physically.

Kisses on the cheek, hands stroking necks, arms wrapped around shoulders. It was almost too much for Mark.

Although Mark didn’t feel the tingle at every brush of skin, he felt the need to make the small touches into full on make-out sessions.

Every time Donghyuck leaned onto him, Mark wants to just hold the boy close and kiss every part of his face.

Every time Donghyuck laughed, he wants to caress Donghyuck's full cheeks as they blush brightly because of his wide smile

Every time Donghyuck got hurt, Mark wants to take all of his pain away and make the boy happy again.

You see his problem?

-*-

 

 


End file.
